Dragon Ball Origa
by Anonymous-Shade
Summary: The heroes of earth are dead. As a last ditch effort, Dende wishes for a way for a new generation of heroes to be trained. The heroes are gathered from across space and time to train to protect a world they know nothing about. This group of strangers must learn to trust each other, if they are to complete their task. AU, Rated T for the violence.
1. Origins of Origa

**Author's Note: The events of this story take place long after the events of Dragon Ball GT's end. There will be old races, and new races. Foes will be completely non-canon, as well as most of the character set.**

The final heroes of earth have fallen Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are both dead. They died without any children, and the earth has no foreseeable future. A vision flashes in the dreams of one who watches the earth. The vision foretells of the destruction of the entire planet. The dreamer breaks into a sweat, and decides to gather his old bones to gather the seven dragon balls for one last time. It takes him many years, and the journey is perilous. A sudden relief flashes over the old face as he sees the greatest sight he can imagine.

The seven mystical balls sit together and their glow pulses from resonation with the others. Each yellow ball is marked with a number of stars, 1-7. "Eternal Dragon!" His voice calls into the skies, and the seven balls glow shifts from pulses to a solid shine. The shine gets brighter, and begins producing a noise. Thunder bolts streak from the balls and a wild storm forms in the Sky. The storm and the balls take the shape of the Eternal Dragon, Shenron.

"I am Shenron" the Dragon spoke, "I have been summoned to grant wishes, and I will grant any two wishes you desire. Speak mortal that I may return to my home." The dragon commanded.

"Shenron!" The mysterious voice spoke. "There will be a time when heroes are needed, but none will appear. This planet will come to an end. Is there a way to circumvent this?"

"Indeed. It will require two wishes to fulfill this desire. One of the wishes will create the temporary home for the heroes, releasing them at the appropriate time, and the second will gather them together." Shenron said.

"Good." The voice spoke to the dragon. "As guardian of the earth it is my duty to make sure that it is protected." The voice stated. "I wish for a planet to appear that will harbor the future heroes of earth until it is time for them to arrive on this planet." The voice wished.

Shenron's eyes glowed red. "Your wish has been granted."

The voice made his second wish "I wish that the next generation of Earth's heroes will be gathered together on the new planet."

Shenron's eyes glowed red in reply. "Your second wish has been granted, but bear in mind this wish will not be granted immediately, it will take time, and the heroes will span multiple species from many facets of time." Shenron spoke. "Be warned a few may not be ready in time for the cataclysm for which they are to be preparing."

"I'm willing to take that risk." The man spoke again.

"So be it." The dragon vanished and the seven balls flung across the skies.

"Do you think it worked Dende?" A voice said coming from the depths of the lookout.

"I hope so Mr. Popo, or the Earth is doomed." Dende said a grim look in his old eyes. He leaned over the staff that supported him, and proved that he was guardian of the earth. "I must look for a replacement now. I will not live much longer, and the Dragon Balls will die with me if I do not find a replacement."

Mr. Popo nodded his acknowledgement. He and Dende began a journey to the planet "New Namek".

Meanwhile, across the universe a new planet is formed with fifty times the gravity of Earth. The planet grew an abundant supply of life and houses only one building, a humungous temple. The temple houses all of the knowledge of fighting techniques past, present and future, as well as living amenities.

The life on the planet would look unusual to anyone, as if it were pieced together by an infant with multiple jigsaw puzzles. However, this planet is tailored to house many forms of life, and not just one species. The animals are racked with curiosity as they blink to life on the planet, but instantly find their proper homes in the new world. Rivers, lakes, and oceans form in the blink of an eye. Mountains rise from plains, and wicked tundra forms on the northern cap of the planet. The geography of the planet is just as diverse as the life that sprouted here.

Suddenly six humanoid life forms appear in the center of the enormous temple, four Namekians, and two Saiyans. The six examine their new surroundings in shock and turn to one another; suspecting each other for their sudden appearance in this strange new place. A voice rises from nowhere surrounding them, and causing the six to stop and look around.

"Do not be alarmed." The voice spoke. "I am Shenron, and I have gathered you here for the express purpose of becoming heroes. You have been gathered from across time and space to be here, and you were chosen by none other than I. You are now on Planet Origa. A planet that was custom tailored specifically to house you and the other life forms I have chosen to live here. Your bodies have been adjusted to live with the gravity on this planet created specifically for you."

The voice of the dragon echoed in the chamber. "Do not let yourself be prejudiced by what you have seen in the past. The life-forms among you are benevolent, and have no desire to harm you. The beings you now see will be your sparring partners from now on. More are on the way, and will come soon. Good luck." The voice of Shenron fades as quickly as it rose.

The six eye each other for a time before one of them speaks. "Well, if we're all stuck here we might as well get to know one another." A gritty sounding Namekian spoke first. "My name is Volkoren. I am 300 years old." My eyes went wide, how could this guy be 300!? He has a strong, robust build, and is huge for a Namek. He looks about the size of a train, and most likely has that much stopping power.

The other Namekians began to come forward easing into the situation. Two tall slender Namekians move forward. "My name is Tefkol, and I am 94. This is my son Forvare, and He's only ten." Tefkol is of average height, and carries himself with an air that says he is proud of his accomplishments. His son is much shorter, and he is also shy since he takes to hiding behind his father.

The fourth Namekian steps forward revealing himself. "My name is Charon. I'm 200." He stands with his arms crossed in silent defiance of the situation, but he reveals his curiosity by the gleam in his eyes. He is an average height and is built like Piccolo.

A little Saiyan takes a step forward revealing himself to be called Loki. He is the young age of five, and he has a sturdy build, a great example of how a Saiyan child should look. His eager tail swishes back and forth as he bubbles over with excitement. His laughter fills the room with a tinny sound. I can feel the same excitement boiling in my blood as I step forward.

"My name is Reiko." I said. I stand about 6 foot, 3 inches, and haven't much in the way of muscles. I have what most people would call a scrawny build. I can't understand why I deserve to be here, but I'm sure I'll find out. Until I do I need to learn as much as I can from them. My tail flicks showing the eagerness bubbling within me to see their power. "So how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"I think we should have a look around first." Volkoren said first. "The first thing a warrior does is get a grip on his surroundings." His antennae moved about the room in answer finding the only exit. "I guess this is a gathering place." Volkoren said.

"Let's go check out this place." I said.

The six of us walked about the palace discovering our sleeping quarters, and the library. There was a room that suggested to the current fighter the next step of training after a quick battle simulation. On the outside of the temple in its grounds are a sparring arena, some training equipment and a natural hot spring bath. The six of us know that only one thing is left. What is outside of the Temple Grounds?

We open the gate to the ten foot wall on the exterior of the grounds, and are completely amazed what we see. "Father, that forest over there reminds me of Home." Forvare said pointing to the Namekian trees with blue leaves.

"That swamp reminds me of my home on Traipel." I said missing the calls of the local beasts.

"One thing is for certain." Volkoren said. "Care was taken to build this place so that we would be comfortable here. I think we should begin to do what we came here for." The rest of us nodded.

"Are we going to fight now?" Loki asked. Volkoren nodded. "I want to fight you first." Loki said pointing to me.


	2. Training Begins

Six Heroes have arrived on the planet Origa, because of two wishes made by Dende, Earth's guardian. He made the wishes because of a vision. One wish was to gather the next heroes of Earth, and the second made a planet tailored to suit their needs. The six heroes were gathered on planet Origa to prepare them for a great cataclysm that would destroy the Earth. After a quick, messy introduction, and a look around to get a grip on their surroundings they are now ready to spar.

The four Namekians stand aside as Loki and I prepare to battle. Loki jumps up and down eager to begin the battle. I step forward slowly, and begin to pray that I'm ready for this. "You ready?" Loki practically shouts. I pose myself in my battle ready stance, and I nod. Loki runs straight at me with a jump kick. I sidestep, and turn around. He runs up to me again, and lays a barrage of attacks. I manage to block most of them, and see an opening. I jumped over his head, and then Loki grins. "Boom Bam Blast!" He shouts.

He puts two fingers from his left hand into the air, and holds his right palm face up. I hear the charge of Ki, and I know that I just made a mistake. A ball forms in his hands, and he pushes the air with his two fingers from his left hand. The ball of Ki hit me in the dead center of my back, and I fall to the ground.

Three of the Namekians gasp. "It's not over yet." Charon says with full knowing. "Reiko's waiting for an opportunity."

He was right, I really needed one. Loki may only be a child, but even he's beyond my training. I haven't learned how to produce any Ki attacks. I'm literally outclassed by the youngest one here, but I must have been chosen for a reason. Loki steps forward cautiously. He begins to poke me with his feet. I have my chance. I whip out my leg, and trip Loki while jumping from the ground. While Loki is in mid-air I land a perfect roundhouse kick in his dead center. He flies backwards toward a nearby tree.

Chasing him closely, the two of us begin to exchange blows. This kid is incredible! He's fighting me in mid-air. He uses the tree as a springboard, and jumps behind me. He kicks my head and I stumble into the tree. Our audience begins to snicker. Loki moves to attack again. I step right, and he punches the tree. It breaks, and falls over.

I kick him, and throw in a few punches. He blocks them expertly, and punches me in the stomach. I feel the wind leave my lungs, and I fall to the ground. Loki takes three jumps back and eyes the distance. "Perfect." He says. "Rock Eater!" He shouts. He starts charging a Ki-Attack, and gets a grim glimmer of satisfaction in his eyes. An orange energy wave moves towards me. It strikes, and I get knocked down. Loki moves to attack again.

"Stop little one." Volkoren says with authority in his voice. "He's done."

"Aww. I thought fighting another Saiyan was going to be challenging." Loki said with obvious disappointment in his eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you kid, but I'm not much of a fighter. I do know this though; if I train hard enough I will get much better." I said assuring myself more than the others. I held my still aching gut, and pushed myself up off of the ground with my free hand, and my legs.

"Well said Reiko. I don't know what we're training for, but we definitely need to train very hard." Charon noted. "You should get some rest Reiko. We'll continue training out here."

Rest sounded nice, but I highly doubt that I should take a nap while the rest of them are training even harder, getting even further ahead of me. I need to keep training, and I need to get much better quickly. I know! I'll use the simulation trainer.

After getting lost briefly, I find the room that I am searching for. The simulation room is a spherical chamber. In the center of the room is a panel with a set of buttons, and a switch. I press the switch, and the room fades to black. A voice speaks up. "New fighter detected. Entering fighter data, please state your name."

"Reiko" I said.

"Name entered into fighting system. Scanning subject for fighting specifications." A thin light moved from the top of the room to the bottom. A wireframe image of my form appeared on the wall. "Fighter Specifications complete, choose a difficulty level." The buttons on the panel lit up. Words were written on them, but in a language I did not understand.

"I guess that I'll start with the one on the top." I said pressing the one that read "beginner". The panel sinks into the floor. The computer's voice indicated my choice as the beginner level of training for a Saiyan. The room terra-forms and appears to resemble Planet Namek. Three seeds appear in mid air and fall to three small holes in the ground. My eyes widened in terror. "Saibamen!" I shouted to nothing. [I hope I can fight three of them at once. I guess it's time to find out.] I think to myself as the ground begins to bulge and shake as the three Saibamen grow from the seeds.

Meanwhile, the sparring matches continue outside. Loki is fighting Charon outside, and holding his own. However, Charon has the advantage in this battle. He has been watching Loki's moves, and planning how to defeat him based on his mode of attack. Loki is laying wild blows, and Charon is blocking each blow with expert precision.

"Oh yeah!" Loki shouts to Charon "Take this." Loki begins raising his power, and wills the energy to his right hand. Charon grins as his opponent unwillingly falls into his trap. "Boom Bam Blast!" Loki shouts. As he raises two fingers on his left hand, a ball forms in his right hand. He pushes his fingers in the direction of Charon.

Charon's grin widens as soon as the ball is launched. He has to wait until the right moment to strike. The energy ball hurtles towards him, and at the last second Charon shouts "Reflector Beam!" a shield absorbs the full force attack, and Charon is unharmed. Loki rushes in to attack and Charon knocks him back. While Loki is in the air Charon opens his hand, and the absorbed attack forms in his hands. He flings it back at Loki, who at present remains floating in mid-air.

Loki is knocked back by his own Boom Bam Blast. "This fight is over." Charon says to himself holding his right hand open in front of him palm facing Loki. Loki jumps up running towards Charon, and moves to attack. "Silence Lazer!" Charon shouts, and a silver beam shoots out of his palm. It hits the mark in the center of Loki's chest. Loki stops short as the beam hits, and his breath leaves his lungs. Loki's hand flung to his chest. Charon takes three steps closing the gap between the two fighters, and makes the final blow by using an open-palm uppercut on him. Loki falls backwards ending the fight.

"Who's Next?" I ask to the Saibamen. I have already beaten one. It lies on the ground with a broken neck, but I have been getting handed pieces of myself on a silver platter by all three of them. [Ok. Note to self, Saibamen fight dirty.] I think to myself. My arm is broken, my ribs are cracked, and I've been spitting up blood. Despite how I feel, and despite my pain I feel my Saiyan blood urging me to push past the pain. The two surviving Saibamen rush me at the same time and I see the way to attack.

At the last second, I dodge backward, and the two Saibamen's attacks hit each other. Then I raise my arms and smash the two into each other. They take a second to shake the rattle from their brains, and rush to attack again. This timeI grab both of their arms, but my broken right arm gives out to the motion of the attack. I scream in pain as my arm sends the signal to my brain, and then the claw of the Saibaman on my right punctures into my gut. The attack from the left is deflected into the eyes of the Saibaman on the right. I now have the advantage because I can fight one at a time, and with one of them blind this should be easier.

The blind one began fighting the air wildly, and I dodged out of the way of its blows. One, two, three, and the other one should be just behind me. I jump to the side, right into the other saibaman, knocking it over. Both of us exchange blows before attempting to scramble up off of the ground. The blinded one hears the exchange and waits for us to rise. Guessing the distance he moves in to strike, but attacks his companion instead, making a killing blow.

"Thanks for taking care of your friend for me." I said to the blind Saibaman. It turns to the sound of my voice screaming defiance at me for the death of his compatriates. It runs at me swinging wildly, and I make sure its attack nearly connects before making my move. I push its arms out of the way and grab its head. I give it a sharp twist, and a loud sickening crack signals that I have won.

The vision of Planet Namek vanishes, and the room goes bright again. I am still in heavy pain, and badly injured. "Simulation terminated. Subject has achieved victory. Subject is greatly injured. Reiko go to the sleeping chambers, and rest. The room will heal your injuries as you sleep." The computer recommended of me.

Sleep sounds really good right now, and I'm in no condition to train at the moment. I walked to the sleeping chambers and picked a room. I lie down and let sleep take its hold on me.

The Namekians are taking the unconscious Loki to the sleeping chambers, and notice my blood trail. "Wait here." Volkoren said to the others. He follows the trail to the room I'm sleeping in, and flings the door open, and notices me asleep on the bed. "What happened to you?" He asks, but receives snores for a reply. "It's Reiko, and He's badly injured." Volkoren informs the others. "He was nowhere near that condition when he left us. I'm going to follow the trail you take the Saiyan kid to a bed Tefkol. Charon and I will follow the trail to see what did this to him." Tefkol nodded taking Loki in his arms with Forvare tagging along closely behind.

The two Namekians follow the growing trail of blood to the simulation room, and discover nothing inside. "What happened to Reiko?" Charon asked. "I don't see anything here that could have done it." He stated plainly.

The room lit up, the computer springing into action. "The answer to your question is that Reiko has done this to himself." The computer said to the Namekians. "Let me show you." The room went black, and then showed the events from Reiko's entrance into the simulation chamber to his exit.

Charon grinned. "I knew that Saiyan was worth something after all. He's going to train much harder than any of us combined. Did you see his determination to win?" Volkoren Nodded.

"I've never seen anyone take a beating like that, and live through it." Tefkol said. "I saw the entire fight."

The computers voice cracked on a communication system that spread throughout the Temple's grounds. "There are new arrivals. Meet in the gathering chamber." Its voice clicked off.


	3. New Arrivals

Training has begun for the fighters on Origa, and the battles end almost as quickly as they start. As soon as a few fighters have been put down for the count, the computers voice cracked throughout the Temple grounds on Origa signaling the arrival of new fighters. Who are these new fighters? The four Namekian heroes are on their way to find out now.

The round greeting room fills with light and three life forms find themselves in this room on the temple grounds. At the time of the arrival of the three heroes' arrival, the voice of Shenron repeats the message that played for the first six heroes.

The three heroes in the room are now quiet and examining their surroundings. "I can't believe it!" one of the new heroes shouts in excitement, the laughter spilling from his bulky body is filling the room. The man hardly contains himself at the thought of being able to actually train his body to fight. His body is roughly the size of the Saiyan Nappa, however he is of the Vagrant race. His skin is a sky blue hue, and his most noticeable quality is his eyes. They are roughly the size of softballs, and glow like solid gold. The second most noticeable of his features are his large claws that retract into his hands.

Regaining his composure he notices the other two. "Sorry about that," He mumbles out his apology followed by a greeting. "My name is Ventis." The blue giant offers his hand to shake. "And you are?" He asked.

"Hmm." A man seems to be thinking beneath layers of his ninja attire. His skin was barely visible, but the purple hue of it matched a nearby woman. The man crosses his arms unwilling to converse with the boorish man he sees before him. His frame resembles that of a tall, muscular, and slender ninja. However, this belies an extremely deadly nature.

The woman goes to shake his hand, but is pulled back by the man who shakes his head. "You don't trust him, and what about the voice that said nobody here is going to hurt us?" She asked of her companion. He drops his head into his right hand, and begins to massage his forehead with a thumb and a forefinger. He then lifts his head, his eyes admitting defeat; he lifts his arms and shrugs still shaking his head. A clear message without words "Do whatever you want it's your hide."

She jumps up once her red hair bouncing along with the rest of her. She gives him a hug before literally running over to shake hands with Ventis. "My name is Tamara, and that is Raiza." She says pointing to her companion. Her slim, yet ample figure is decked out in Amazonian Warrior style armor. "I don't know how we got here but I'm so excited! It was just an ordinary day for us on our home planet of Zalera, when this funny white beam came from nowhere and picked us both up. We were just resting because we were running from-"

Raiza's hand clamps quickly over her mouth, "Not too much. I don't trust him yet." He whispered to her.

"Ok. I get it." She says pulling free of his grip.

The door to the greeting room snaps open, and Raiza tenses up at the arrival of even more strangers. The Namekians greet themselves to the new arrivals. Ventis and Tamara return the greetings eagerly to the Namekian fighters. The seven heroes leave the greeting room closing the door with a slam. The four Namekians show the three new fighters the way around the temple. Volkoren stops the fighters at the sleeping quarters. "There are two other fighters with us, but they are resting. They fought hard, and require the sleep." Volkoren states simply. "I would introduce you to them now, but one is only a boy and the other is in critical condition. Hence, they need their rest." He makes a sweeping gesture to the hallway indicating the doors. "Make yourself at home if you wish to rest, but those two rooms are taken." He pointed at the two occupied rooms.

The three nod silently in agreement, and the seven heroes pick rooms for themselves. Leaving only one vacant room in the hallway marked for the heroes. One of the hallways of sleeping quarters yet remains empty, and it is designated for those who will teach the fighters. The reason is that the wish made by Dende did not include Shenron's choice of teachers.

The first one to leave the room ready to train is Ventis. He waits for the other fighters for a few moments before deciding to try the Simulation Chamber for himself. Using his keen sense of direction he finds the Simulation Chamber without much of a problem. Entering the room he discovers the panel easily, and the data entry process begins. The computer begins the process of entering the data into its memory banks.

"Please state your name." The voice of the computer drones.

"Ventis" He says.

"Name entered into fighting system. Scanning subject for fighting specifications." A thin light moves from the top of the room to the bottom. A wireframe image of his form appeared on the wall. "Fighter Specifications complete, choose a difficulty level." The buttons on the panel light up.

Ventis looks at the panel for only a second and just jams a button without looking. "Expert level of difficulty chosen, preparing simulation." The voice of the computer announces. The Simulation Chamber begins its transformation, and the room comes to resemble a small sparring arena. Ventis looks around the area, not seeing an opponent. "Who am I supposed to fight?" He asks to the empty room. "I don't see anyone."

"That's because you're not looking hard enough." A voice behind him indicates. Ventis turns to see who spoke, but when he is facing in the opposite direction there is nobody to be seen. The voice begins laughing at him. It is a hearty laugh bubbling over with merriment. Ventis is beginning to get angry when his opponent comes into view. "No need to get so angry. I was only kidding." A man dressed in orange stands before him with hair as black as night scratching the back of his head. "I guess we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Goku." The hologram holds out his hand for Ventis to shake.

"My name is Ventis. I'm here to train so that I can protect a planet I've never heard of. I want you to give me your best, and hold nothing back." Ventis says to him taking his hand and shaking it vigorously.

"Ok. You'd better stand back." Goku says taking his battle stance, and powers up to Super Saiyan Level 1.

Ventis readies himself for the fight placing himself in his own stance. "I'm ready."

Goku begins his attack, but Ventis is blocking him blow for blow. "You're good." Goku says between bouts of guarding and attacking. He gets away from the flurry of attacks. "I guess I need to go higher. Here goes." Goku says jumping up to Super Saiyan Level 2. Ventis jumps on the attack, but Goku is completely outmaneuvering him at every turn. Goku lays a punch right in Ventis's core, winding him.

Ventis stands up, but can only keep his balance for a second and stumbles back onto the floor. He gets up on his hands and feet attempting to regain his composure. "I can do this. I've got to get up!" He notes as pulls himself onto his feet a second time, and manages to keep his balance. He watches Goku for a second before tapping into the power that is common to his race. His Rage Technique can only be used by fellow members of the Vagrant race. "I guess it's time for Rage." Ventis mumbles to himself.

His skin flashes invisible for a split second before his body expands from the gain in muscle mass. His Golden eyes get a red glow around them making his eyes look orange. The two begin trading blows, and despite the increase in strength and speed given to him by his Rage Technique he is still no match for the mighty Super Saiyan Goku. Trading punches Goku and Ventis both realize they are not catching each other a break.

Goku is still showing no signs of weakness whatsoever, but Ventis is finding it difficult to stand. "I've got to beat him." Ventis says to himself. He begins thinking, and remembers the technique he was for bidden to use. "Bomb!" Ventis shouts forming a small ball of yellow light in each of his hands. He then throws one from his right hand at Goku. Goku dodges the attack, but just where Ventis expected. The bomb from his left hand finds its mark and sticks on Goku.

Ventis snaps with his left hand and the bomb stuck to Goku explodes, knocking the heel of his left foot into the other bomb. Ventis then snaps with his right hand causing the bomb freshly stuck to Goku's left foot to explode. This makes him lose his balance, but Goku regains his balance. "Here's a technique of my own," Goku says to Ventis, "Since you're so willing to share." Goku places his palms together, and moves them behind him to the right. "KA-"

Ventis sees the blue energy gathering in his hands. "ME-" Goku shout.

The energy grows and Ventis knows he needs to dodge. "HA-" Goku continues.

Ventis clenches his fists and pushes his chest forward. "Maybe I can block it." Ventis says to himself.

"ME-" Goku is still shouting.

"Why is this taking so long? You'd think someone would attack him during such a lengthy technique charge." Ventis says to himself.

"HA!" Goku finishes his signature energy wave, pushing the force of his attack at Ventis.

"About time." Ventis says rolling his eyes, even though you wouldn't really be able to tell.

The oncoming energy wave moves at a speed impossible for Ventis to dodge. He will need to block it or take the hit. He realizes this much too late as he takes his first instinct and dodges. The Kamehameha Wave hits Ventis with its full force. He falls to the ground, unconscious. At this point the simulation terminates. "Simulation Terminated. Subject has been defeated. Subject is unconscious, requesting help."

The voice in the simulation room suddenly booms across the Temple. "Subject is unconscious in the Simulation Chamber. Subject must be recovered, and taken to sleeping quarters."

The six conscious heroes run for the simulation chamber. "That's the second time that chamber has gotten someone today." Tefkol notes as they speed in the direction of the room.

"It sounds dangerous." Tamara says thinking about the blood trail that she saw on the floor.

Tefkol nodded. "It seems that any time you fight in this chamber you actually feel what you're going through."

Once entering the chamber the six watches the video that replays the events of Ventis's training. "He bit off more than he could chew, but that's what he gets for fighting on expert the first time. He was being too impulsive." Volkoren says.

Raiza nodded his eyes had not moved from the screen. That man looked familiar to him, and he did not like who he was remembering. This man has a kind nature, but there's no mistake the resemblance is uncanny. He looks down at the unconscious form of Ventis, and helps the Namekians lift his heavy frame.

Ventis lands with a soft thud on the bed he had picked out, and the six leave to continue their training. The six of them meet in the sparring arena, and gather into pairs. Forvare and Tefkol, Volkoren and Charon, and lastly Raiza and Tamara the three pairs move individual locations to train. Volkoren and Charon move outside of the grounds to fight out in the open.

"I might be old, but that doesn't mean I want you to hold back." Volkoren says to Charon taking his stance.

"Don't worry. I won't hold back, and I'm not far behind you in age either. I'm not 200 like I told you before. I'm actually 250." Charon says taking his stance against the boldly built Namek.

"I expected as much, but I still have 50 years on you." Volkoren's gritty voice bellowed.

"Are we going to talk all day or are we going to fight?" Charon grunted.

Volkoren was first on the attack rushing in and giving Charon an elbow to the chest. Charon swipes the arm out of his chest, and connects a punch on Volkoren's face. The two begin exchanging attacks in a flurry of movement.

Volkoren lands a kick that knocks him back twenty feet. "Pummel Beam!" He shouts holding his hands at his sides in the air in clenched fists. He pushes his right fist forward and a fist shaped Ki-Blast forms moving in the direction of his punch. Pulling his right fist back to the starting point he pushes the left fist forward, releasing another fist shaped blast. It is in this manner that Volkoren releases a barrage of blasts at Charon.

Charon deflects nearly all of the blasts from Volkoren's Pummel Beam. The last one makes its mark hitting him squarely in the chin. Charon does a complete back flip, landing on his feet. He sends a Ki-blast of his own in return, rushing for Volkoren. He crouches at the end of his rush, and knocks down Volkoren with a low kick.

Volkoren springs back up as quickly as he falls returning with a roundhouse kick to Charon's forehead. The kick knocks back Charon roughly 10 feet. "Razor Whip!" Volkoren shouts lifting his right hand into the air. A turquoise whip made of pure light forms from thin air, and Volkoren sends it down toward Charon.

"That's it, just another second more old man." Charon whispers. The whip is closing in on him, and at the last second Charon shouts. "Reflector Beam!" A shield appears absorbing the whip, and completely cancelling the attack.

"What!?" Volkoren shouts suddenly.

"Did you forget about my fight with Loki already?" Charon chuckles before clucking out his response. Charon opens his palm and the Razor Whip forms in his hand. He slaps Volkoren with it hitting him full force in the face. However, the attack does not even faze him.

"That was clever, but the attack was simply meant as a diversion." Volkoren says revealing his left hand holding a purple orb. "You won't be able to absorb this." Volkoren says as the ball grows in his hands.

Charon sensed the energy of the attack in Volkoren's hands. "He's right I can't absorb that." He says his eyes growing with the realization of Volkoren's words. "I might be able to stop him from using it." Charon whispers to himself. He holds out his open palm towards Volkoren preparing to stop him from using the attack.

Volkoren throws a Ki-Blast with his right hand, breaking Charon's concentration. He then releases the attack in his left hand. It expands its size to fit Charon just before completely surrounding him in a bubble of energy glowing purple.

Charon fires a few Ki-Blasts in an attempt to break the bubble he found himself contained in.

"This battle is over." Volkoren says getting a slight grin. "G-Force!" Volkoren shouts closing his left hand into a fist. The bubble containing Charon generates a gravitational field that pulls toward the bubble's center. The bubble starts closing on him slowly. Within a matter of a few seconds Charon finds himself to be unconscious. Volkoren opens his hand and the G-Force bubble disappears with a flash. "I think I should get you to your quarters." Volkoren says picking up the unconscious Charon.

Forvare and Tefkol are well into the middle of their session by the time Volkoren joins them in the area containing the training equipment. The two of them begin teaching Forvare the basics of battle by having him attack a training dummy. "That's it son." Tefkol reassures Forvare. "Keep it up, and you'll be very strong someday soon."

Forvare nods at his father's words, and begins attacking the Training dummy again. Tefkol's smile was a beacon of pride as his son learned his fighting techniques.

At the same time as Forvare's training session Raiza and Tamara find themselves to be in the middle of a sparring brawl. "I must admit that it is unusual to face you." Tamara says to her companion Raiza between dodges and the force of his attacks. "We've never thought to fight against each other to raise our skills. This is exhilarating!"

Raiza grunts his disapproval at her non-stop speaking. She has been sparring him half-heartedly, and talking the entire time buzzing around like a fly. She was beginning to annoy him, and he was not going to get any actual training. "Treat me as if I am a real opponent. Be quiet and fight me." He says.

Tamara's eyes narrow, a fire can be seen burning in her eyes. "Fine!" She says to Raiza, her anger filling her. "If that's how you want to play it, that's what you're going to get. Are you ready?" She asks solidifying herself. Raiza nods and the two resume their sparring.

Raiza moves first rushing in to attack, aiming to land an attack in her abdomen's core. Tamara jumps in the air with one move she knocks his knee away, and lands a kick in his chest knocking him onto the ground. He does a perfect recovery springing from the ground. He places himself into battle stance and rushes in again. This time he attempts to feint right, and thereby catch her off guard.

She sees his fake-out as he lays forward his first move. She blocks his left leg just after his right hand stops short a few inches from her face, and uses her left to swat his right hand away and punches him squarely in the jaw. "You told me not to hold back. Why are you? Do you think I'm too fragile to handle it?" She asks him crossing her arms, and cocking her head to the side. "You're too sweet," She smiles as she speaks, but her face hardens and she finishes her sentence, "but get serious." Her body hardens as she sets herself in battle stance.

Raiza rubs his jaw feeling the pain from her punch, and realizes that he has been underestimating her strength for some time. He too sets himself in battle stance preparing for the journey ahead. He grins realizing that this will be a tough battle. The two of them gather their energy before rushing in to strike.

Tamara is the first to completely gather her energy. She rushes in for the attack, but Raiza throws her past him. She rebounds quickly turning to face her continuing to gather his energy, yet entirely prepared to defend himself. She rushes in to attack again, and Raiza moves to block. When the attack connects his block she grabs his arm and throws him to the ground.

Raiza gets back up clenching his fist. How could he let himself be overpowered by her? He knew that he wasn't paying her much attention, but how could she have gotten that much stronger. It is time for him to give it his all.

He rushes in ready to give this fight everything that he has. He and Tamara begin exchanging attacks, and matching each others attacks blow for blow. "Excellent." Tamara whispers beneath her breath jumping at the chance to test the limit of her abilities. The fight continues on for several minutes without either one backing down from the attack.

Raiza jumps back charging energy. "Aura Bomb." Raiza says forming a large ball of energy in his hands. He launches it at Tamara, and as soon as it touches her energy field it blows. She gets knocked down leaving her burned, and barely able to stand. She continues to fight despite her injuries.

Raiza is beginning to feel worn down. Tamara has gotten much stronger than he expected. He needs to up his game if he expects to win this match.

Tamara holds her hands in front of her making an eagle shadow puppet. "Owari Beam." Tamara shouts as a white energy wave in the form of her hands flies towards Raiza. He deflects the attack, and rushes in with a sharp uppercut knocking her backwards.

Tamara makes a quick recovery by doing a back flip. She lands and rushes back towards her opponent. The two of them struggle before Raiza lands a good combination making Tamara lose her footing. Raiza jumps into the air crossing his arms in an X.

A cloud of clear, sharp diamonds form in front of him spinning freely in multiple directions at once, and Raiza shouts "Kohenkyo!" The cloud of diamonds stops spinning, and all of them point at Tamara as Raiza aims at her in his mind. "RAIN DOWN!" Raiza Shouts releasing his arms from the X as he speaks. The diamonds obey his command rushing down on Tamara at lightning speed leaving small cuts all over her body.

Tamara sits up smiling. "Good job Raiza, but I'm not done yet." She says beginning to glow. She starts singing a song that fills the heart with joy simply by hearing it.

Raiza stands still confused by the song. "What is she playing at? How can a song help her defeat me?" He whispers to himself. She continues to sing, and the wounds heal themselves as the lilting tones begin their final chime. Her burns, sores, and cuts vanish, and she jumps from the floor completely revived. Taking the moment of Raiza's surprise to her advantage she rushes in on the attack. She gives him a solid hit between the eyes knocking him out cold.


	4. New Namek, New Champion

The heroes have been training hard, and most of them are unconscious at the moment. Tamara and Volkoren have taken to sparring while Tefkol continues to teach his son the basics. Dende and Mr. Popo acquired a ship from the Capsule Corporation, and have just arrived on New Namek. Will they find what they came for, or have they made the trip in vain? It's time to find out now.

Dende steps out of the ship first, and looks around at his previous home. The blue grasses quiver with the kiss of the wind. He takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes. Dende missed the clean, sweet air of New Namek. "It feels good for me to be home Mr. Popo, but we must quickly locate the eldest Namek."

Mr. Popo steps out of the ship and sees the landscape of New Namek for the first time. His eyes widen with awe at the sight. He gasps before speaking. "This is a beautiful planet, Dende. You left this behind to become our guardian." Mr. Popo's face fills with pride. "I don't think I could have left this behind."

Dende smiles "Thank you, old friend." He says moving towards the village that he left behind all those years ago. The two of them travel for quite some time through a thick forest before finding the village. It is much larger than it was when he left, and most of the Namekians are too young to know Dende. They eye him cautiously, but attempt to greet him since he is a Namekian.

"Greetings, friend or foe?" one of the bravest youthful Nameks step forward speaking boldly.

"Greetings, my name is Dende. I left this planet many years ago to become a guardian on the planet Earth. I wish to speak to the eldest Namek."

The one that had stepped forward nods his head, turning around he signals for Dende and Mr. Popo to follow. The Namekians watch as the party approaches the home of the Eldest Namek. At the second the small party the voice of the Eldest Namek bids them to enter.

The three enter the humble home of the Eldest Namek. "I know why you are here Dende, my child. I am afraid that none of my children have the potential to become a guardian that wishes to leave this planet. Have you tried to have any children of your own Dende? Surely any child you had would be extremely gifted, and become your heir."

Dende sighs as his head drops. "I'm afraid that I am unable to create a life. Nearly all of the eggs that I have spat up are empty. Only one of my children lived to hatch, but he was not strong, he died shortly after."

The Eldest Namek eyes Dende for a moment. "My child, I'm sorry to hear that you have had trouble, and to hear of the impending trouble threatening earth." He hung his head in shame. "There was a young Namek and his father that went missing not long after you left us. He would have most likely been a great successor to you. Alas," The old Namek sighs, "None of us know where he is. They were taken up in a strange white light, and none of us has seen them since."

Dende lifts his head. "I know what to do. I may not have made the trip for nothing. I have information that I lacked before. Thank you for your help Elder." His voice rasped as the signs of age began to descend upon him. "My time is not long on this planet. I will return home to arrange for my successor. Good-bye, Elder." Dende waved, and Mr. Popo bowed. The two of them turned around leaving the Eldest Namek's home. They boarded the Capsule ship to return to earth.

Meanwhile on a planet in the Frieza Empire two forms rest silently in Cryogenic sleep chambers. The 500 year clock has made its final tick, and the forms begin to stir. Two women emerge from the sleeping chambers. One of the forms silently takes in her surroundings, and the smaller of the two forms twitches her tail eagerly.

One of the peons of the Army of Frieza approaches the larger of the two women. "Lady Ice," The peon bowed then turns his attention to the smaller. "And Mistress Tundra" The peon pauses to take in a deep breath, possibly his last. "King Cold and Lord Frieza never returned from earth."

The woman noted as Lady Ice steps forward chuckling. "Those fools have met their end. I told them to cut their losses, but not so."

"Pardon me mother, but I assume you should grieve for the loss of Father at the very least." The smaller of the two addresses her mother.

She sneers at her daughter. "I told my fool of a husband that Frieza was weak, and that if were strong enough to be the ruler he would not have lost to a filthy Saiyan." She eyes Tundra for a moment. "You remind me too much of your weak, fool of a brother. How is it that you have aged so?" Curiosity takes replacement of the contempt for her son.

"I will get that pod checked right away my queen." Dread obvious in his voice he turns to fetch an engineering officer. He rushes from the room eager to escape her terrifying presence. "I would hate to be the one to tell her that Lord Cooler is dead as well." He shivers at the thought of her anger turned onto him. Shivering with fear he rushes to the engineer's deck.

Tundra finds a mirror to look at her shape. Her mother was right; she could be Frieza's twin, with the exception of the obvious female frame. Her body had to be about 16 years old, but how is this possible? She was only 8 when she entered the chamber. She remembered her dreams of her brother and father meeting their end at the hands of a boy that glowed gold. She could feel the ages slip by as she slept and known exactly how many years had past. How much longer she had to sleep.

Tundra thought it best to describe what she felt to her mother. "That's not how cryogenic sleep is supposed to happen. It should feel like only a moment has passed since you were put under. Something is definitely wrong with that chamber. I am anxious to know so that the ones that inspected the machine can be punished." Lady Ice smiled at the notion of torturing some poor souls.

Tundra cringed remembering her punishments she could remember the cruelty of her parents and the pain that they caused her. A tear formed in her eye, but she forced it back. She cannot show weakness in front of her mother, or she would pay with her life. "I am anxious to know as well. I feel that my intellect has expanded since entering that strained sleep. I would like to test the limits of my knowledge."

Lady Ice taps her feet impatiently awaiting the arrival of an engineer. The door opens and she smiles as the engineer enters the room. "You took your time getting here. I need you to find out what's wrong with this Cryogenic Sleep Chamber."

He nodded getting to work by running a diagnostic with a portable machine. The machine checks the program in the chamber's computer, finding no errors in the code. He runs a physical diagnostic, and after a few minutes the Diagnostic beeps. The glass of the sleep chamber glows red in a small spot.

The Diagnostic machine voices the problem. "Error found in sleep chamber. Breach detected in viewing window."

The engineer eyes the glowing red spot, and finds a crack less than a centimeter in diameter. The engineer points to the pinprick crack in the glass on the left side of the chamber. "This is the only thing wrong with this chamber, but the Diagnostic ran 500 years ago when you entered this chamber says this crack was non-existent. This must have happened after she entered the chamber."

Tundra points to her horn on the left side of her head. "This is the culprit mother. My horn poked the glass when I entered the chamber. My aging in the chamber was so gradual that those watching over never noticed. I aged 8 years in 500 years. That means that I aged one year for every 62.5 years. That is roughly the lifetime of the workers. "

Lady Ice makes the calculations. "You are quite correct, my daughter. I guess that these Peons are not to blame for your aging." A scowl grew on her face realizing that she could not punish anyone for not noticing such a minute crack, or such a slow aging process.

Tundra cracks a smile at her small victory, but drowns it out quickly. "What are you going to do about the planet Earth? Father did want to see its destruction."

Lady Ice sits down in the unoccupied throne of her husband. She gestures her hand to her left asking Tundra to join her. "Your brother Cooler will sit at my right hand until he is to be named my heir."

One of the men was pushed forward. He bows nervously knowing that his end was near. "Lady Ice, I have bad news, but may I ask one last request before I deliver this news."

Lady Ice sat for a second contemplating his request. "You may, but I expect you to report back here in an hour."

Tundra's shock is apparent on her face, because she never thought that her mother would show mercy even once. "Mother, why did you spare him? I've seen people beg you for a last request after giving bad news."

She turned to her child. "Daughter, this one wielded the foresight to ask for his final request before giving me bad news. I am curious about this news, but the man was smart enough to ask for generosity before my wrath was unleashed, I rewarded his intelligence."

Tundra nodded with full understanding when he returns he will die. Tundra and her mother sit on the thrones waiting for the appointed hour. At the tick of the final second the doomed messenger returns to deliver the news.

Lady Ice crosses her legs impatiently "You took your time getting back here. I was about to look for you."

The messenger bows "My apologies Lady Ice. I was saying goodbye to my family." He rises from his bow, taking a breath to prepare for his final moment. "I'm afraid that your son is dead."

Lady Ice stands to her feet. "I know that Frieza is dead you imbecile." She points at him and the trademark death beam goes through the messenger.

The men in the room tense fear gripping them. An old man steps forward. "Pardon the intrusion of this old man Lady Ice, but he meant that your elder son, Cooler is dead. He was destroyed trying to avenge his lost family members, your husband and sons are all dead. You and Mistress Tundra are all that is left."

Lady Ice scowls as the anger in her rises. She moves her pointed finger to the old man. "Thank you for clarifying." She says with a calm voice that sends chills of terror coursing through her own spine. She is experiencing what it was like for her son to place fear in the minions. Her anger turns to a cruel smile. "Set a course for planet Earth. It will pay for destroying my family."

Tundra sends a disapproving look at her mother. "You said Father was foolish for following Frieza to his grave, but you will do the same for Cooler. Have you lost your mind Mother?"

Lady Ice slaps her daughter. "How dare you speak to me that way. I want this planet destroyed, because it took everything that matters to me."

Tundra is shocked by her mother's words, and sadness fills her, tears forming in her eyes. This time she does not force them back. "Are you saying that I don't MATTER!?" The last word of her question was not spoken, but shouted as the sadness from the sting turns to anger, and then to hate. "YOU ARE A FOOL, JUST LIKE THE REST OF THE FAMILY! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED ALONG WITH THE REST OF THEM! IF YOU MISS HIM THAT BADLY, I'LL LET YOU BE WITH YOUR PRECIOUS COOLER! TAKE THIS!" Tundra launches a Death Ball at her mother.

Lady Ice grabs the attack, and snuffs it out. "You just might have been able to kill me had you placed your full power into that blast. You will pay for your outburst girl."

Tundra stands her ground, her new found hatred for her mother cooling the flames of her anger. "I might ending up paying for what I've done today, but I will not be regretting it at all. I will do anything it takes to stop you from blowing that planet apart. Mark my words," she says. Her eyes narrow to slits. "Mother." At that moment a white beam appears surrounding Tundra. She is being lifted to Planet Origa.

Meanwhile, back on earth Dende has just landed, and he and Mr. Popo are waiting to gather the dragon balls for one last time. They are stone now, but in just a year the dragon balls will be active again.


End file.
